OS - Ennui Mortel
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Heureusement pour lui quelqu'un lui donne rendez-vous, réveillant au passage sa curiosité. Il y va et va être confronté à une énigme particulièrement difficile. / SH x JM
1. OS

**OS - Ennui Mortel**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclaimer :** Le personnage ainsi que l'univers de base a été créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. L'univers repris ici a été créé par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Sherlock Holmes x Jim Moriarty

 **Rating :** T (interdit aux – de 13 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sherlock s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Heureusement pour lui quelqu'un lui donne rendez-vous, réveillant au passage sa curiosité. Il y va et va être confronté à une énigme particulièrement difficile.

.

* * *

.

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

Comme vous avez pu le voir c'est un OS !

MAIS il y a une petite surprise pour vous !

 **Car il y deux fins !**

 **1 : Vous pouvez vous arrêter à la fin de ce chapitre, et donc laisser libre cours à votre imagination.**

 **2 : Il y a une fin concrète posté dans un second chapitre.**

A vous de choisir !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

.

* * *

.

 **OS :**

Tout était calme au 221B Baker Street. C'était BEAUCOUP trop calme.

Tous les habitants aux alentours du numéro 221B attendaient la chute comme les lecteurs attendent la chute de l'histoire qu'ils lisent.

Cette chute arriva peu de temps après que 9h sonna.

Trois coups de feu se firent entendre. Les habitants alentours restèrent tendu quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs activités quotidiennes. Une pensée unique traversa leurs esprits : Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyait.

Et c'était bien vrai.

Le seul Détective Consultant au monde s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent. Que ce soit métaphoriquement ou littéralement.

Toutes ses expériences en cours étaient à un stade d'attente, que ce soit pour le développement des souches bactériennes ou pour l'attente d'un phénomène chimique qui n'aura lieu que dans deux jours.

De plus il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo. Il avait dû faire de la place pour y mettre ses boîtes de Pétri et ses tubes à essais.

Et maintenant, il attendait. Et rien à ses yeux n'avait d'intérêt. Même pas son violon !

Donc sur un coup de tête, il avait pris son arme à feu et il avait tiré dans le mur. Pourquoi ? Pour tromper son ennui.

Ce qui lui valut la visite de sa logeuse, et accessoirement sa servante même s'il ne fallait pas lui dire : Madame Hudson.

« Bon Dieu ! Sherlock ! Si vous vous ennuyez, faites un tour dehors au lieu de détruire l'appartement ! Je vous ferais payer les réparations ! Dit-elle en posant un plateau garni de gâteaux et de thé en tout genre. »

Sherlock ne dit rien mais fit une moue. Il dédaigna le plateau pour venir s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé. Il croisa ses doigts juste au-dessous de son menton et écouta d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de sa logeuse sur les différentes expériences en attente dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci, voyant que le génie ne l'écoutait pas, souffla de d'exaspération et partit à grand pas.

Tout redevint calme. Trop calme.

Le détective ne resta dans sa position que quelques secondes avant de se relever prestement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à créer sa bulle. Quelque chose le chiffonnait !

Et c'est entendant un bruit dehors qu'il comprit de suite qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enquête dans les mains. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière ?... 2 jours. C'était beaucoup !

Il prit sans y penser un gâteau sec qu'il dégusta du bout des lèvres. Il se mit à marcher, tourner en rond dans son séjour avec un tasse de thé fumante en main dès qu'il eut fini son en-cas rapide.

Il grogna quand il entendit un couple se disputait dans leur voiture arrêtée au feu au bout de la rue. Ils criaient tellement qu'il pouvait les entendre d'ici.

Il tendit l'oreille pour tromper son ennui même si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela.

Seulement voilà la voiture s'éloigna.

L'ennui revint.

Il pensa un instant à aller voir John qui était, il ne savait où, avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était parti voir sa sœur, Harriet "Harry" Watson.

Il pinça des lèvres. Il prit son portable pour appeler Lestrade dans le but de le harceler pour qu'il le mette sur une affaire quelconque mais un message vint le déconcentrer.

Il le lut et jeta son téléphone contre le mur. Il n'avait pas mis assez de force pour que celui-ci explose au contact de ce dernier mais il fit tout de même un bruit sourd.

L'ennui était toujours là ainsi qu'un sentiment de colère. Lestrade avait eu du nez car celui-ci lui demandait _gentiment_ de ne pas l'appeler durant les quatre prochaines heures car il était en réunion avec de grandes pointures de la Police de Scotland Yard.

Il se posta devant sa fenêtre et observa la rue déserte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait s'ennuyer !

Il médita un court instant devant un pigeon qui était venu se poser sur un arbre avant de se détourner de la scène.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche espérant y trouver une source d'inspiration... Mais...

Mais...

Mais...

Son téléphone vibra.

Il se précipita sur celui-ci qui était toujours sur le sol.

Il ouvrit le message et le lu avec avidité en pensant que Lestrade l'envoyer sur une enquête, il l'espérait. Mais non ! Ce n'était pas Lestrade, ni John et encore moins Madame Hudson.

Numéro inconnu mais la signature ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il connaissait un certain ''JM'' et cela ne pouvait qu'être une seule personne.

 _Je m'ennuie. - JM_

Comment avait-il eu son numéro personnel ? Comment Jim Moriarty avait-il eut... Il avait dû le craquer ou menacer le personnel de son opérateur téléphonique. C'était évident !

 _Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de votre part ? - SH_

S'il était le seul détective consultant au monde, son opposé, Moriarty, était le seul criminel consultant du monde. Il s'attendait à tout de sa part. Il avait largement prouvé que celui-ci pouvait tout faire. Même s'introduire dans des bâtiments ultra sécurisés et foutre le bordel dedans pour juste s'amuser et se divertir.

 _Tout dépend de vous. Vous aimez les devinettes ? - JM_

 _Allez s'y. - SH_

 _La mère d'Albert a 3 fils. Greg, Frederick et ? - JM_

Sherlock regarda son téléphone d'un air ahuri. Mais à quoi jouer le criminel ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait un message caché derrière ses simples devinettes ?

 _Vous vous foutez de moi ? - SH_

 _Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais dit que ces devinettes allaient être dures ou allaient déboucher sur une enquête rocambolesque. Alors comment se nomme le troisième fils ? - JM_

 _Albert. C'est évident. - SH_

 _Bravo ! Une autre. J'ai une gorge mais je ne peux pas parler, je coule mais ne me noie pas, j'ai un lit mais je ne dors jamais. Qui suis-je ? - JM_

Le génie était un peu décontenancé. Bien sûr qu'il avait la réponse. Mais très franchement il doutait que son opposé voulait JUSTE lui lancer des devinettes pour se divertir.

En y réfléchissant bien un court instant, il commençait à entrevoir une possibilité. Il commençait à voir où le criminel voulait en venir. Mais... Mais c'était tout de même inattendu et franchement... Excitant !

 _Une rivière. - SH_

 _Excellent ! Une dernière. Je tombe sans me faire mal, qui suis-je ? - JM_

 _La nuit. Albert Bridge à 20h. - SH_

 _C'est parfait. Et vous avez vu... Je ne me foutais pas de vous. - JM_

Un rendez-vous... Le criminel lui avait donné rendez-vous à travers des devinettes. C'était...

Il se demandait si l'adjectif génial était de mise ici.

Il regarda l'heure affichait sur son portable et fit une grimace. Il n'était QUE 11h46.

Son excitation retomba. Il devrait s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Déjà qu'en temps normal il avait du mal à le faire alors aujourd'hui cela risquait d'être encore plus difficile.

Que font les gens normaux dans ces cas-là ? Il croit se souvenir qu'un jour John lui avait fait remarquer que les gens faisaient souvent le ménage. Une activité qu'il ne pratiquait pas. Mais que John faisait quand il passait un temps ici.

Mais c'était une occupation comme une autre. Et ça faisait passer le temps.

Il passa le balai, l'aspirateur et la serpillière en seulement une petite heure et demie. Il avait réussi à optimiser son temps de ménage et cela faisait qu'il se retrouvait, encore une fois, bien vite à se tourner les pouces.

Le ménage creuse l'appétit. Et le frigo était vide.

Les courses étaient une activité comme une autre. Et ça faisait passer le temps.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu se retenir d'optimiser son temps. C'était bête ! Mais même en faisant les courses de lui-même, il avait été occupé que seulement une heure.

14h16.

Le temps n'était définitivement pas son allié aujourd'hui.

Il passa vingt minutes à discuter avec sa logeuse. Histoire, encore une fois, de passer le temps. Mais malgré la haute estime qu'il lui portait, elle n'était pas intéressante pour lui. Savoir que sa voisine avait trompé son mari avec un de ses collègues de travail ne l'intéressait pas. Sachant en plus qu'il le savait depuis au moins 6 jours. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets en plus.

Il envoya un rapide message à John pour savoir si tout allait bien de son côté. Et effectivement tout allait bien. Et aux vues du court message qu'il reçut celui-ci devait être en visite, un moment où il ne devait pas être dérangé par sa personne.

Il appela donc Lestrade pour savoir si une mini enquête pouvait bien le distraire jusqu'à ce soir. Mais rien ! Bien sûr que l'inspecteur lui avait proposé quelque chose. Mais rien qu'en entendant l'alibi du suspect potentiel ainsi que son argumentation de sa bouche, il avait su que c'était lui le coupable et pourquoi. En même temps celui-ci avait eu la voix qui avait tremblé quand il lui avait posé sa seule question.

C'était ceci qui l'avait confronté dans l'hypothèse que celui-ci avait tué par jalousie. Il aimait la femme de la victime. Sous le coup de l'émotion et des sentiments qu'il portait à la femme, celui-ci avait eu la voix qui avait tremblé quand il lui demandait s'il connaissait celle-ci.

Ah l'amour ! Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à une personne au point d'en être dépendante ?

Il regarda l'heure une fois qu'il eut raccroché au nez de Lestrade : 15h08.

On avance.

Mais encore au moins 4h30 à tuer.

Il eut l'idée de commander son taxi en ligne. Histoire... Oui... De passer le temps.

Il prit la compagnie de taxi en fonction des compagnies qu'il avait déjà pris. Il valida son choix pour 19h30. Il paya et... 15h16.

Il prit son violon et commença à jouer.

Il fut très inspiré par les événements de ce matin car quand il lâcha son instrument de musique il était déjà 17h53.

Il partit donc se doucher. Il mit un peu de temps à choisir sa tenue qui finit par se composer d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon cintré noir et de chaussure de ville sur mesure. Le tout accompagné d'une veste de tailleur et de son arme.

Il ne pensait pas que son ennemi allait le tuer en ce jour. Mais on ne sait jamais.

18h36.

Dans un peu moins d'une heure son taxi viendrait le chercher.

Il se posa dans son canapé et se mit dans sa bulle.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si impatient. Oui son ennui allait être tué par Moriarty. Mais de là à être comme ceci. À en venir à choisir sa tenue comme une écolière qui voulait impressionner son amoureux !

Il avait toujours eu une relation spéciale avec celui-ci. Jim Moriarty était son opposé. Là où il faisait le bien, à son échelle, Moriarty faisait le mal.

Ils étaient tous les deux très intelligent ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'intéressant. Qui pouvait tromper son ennui. Bien sûr cela aurait été mieux si celui-ci faisait le bien. Mais il aimait jouer avec lui durant les enquêtes.

Le coup du faux tableau avec la Supernova Van Buren en était un bon exemple. Cela lui restait dans la tête parce que l'astronomie n'était pas un sujet qu'il maîtrisait en tout point. Moriarty avait dû faire des recherches sur lui et en avait déduit cela. Il s'était amusé à le voir se casser les dents sur cette énigme _._

Intelligent, intéressant, joueur. Mais aussi séduisant, beau, viril.

C'était de nouveaux adjectifs qu'il avait dû mettre à son arc à cause des fans du blog de John. Les descriptions de lui en commentaire étaient plus qu'élogieux, d'après son acolyte, mais très franchement il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était intéressant à rajouter dans sa description.

Mais à la lueur des lumières de la piscine, il avait mieux perçu cet intérêt.

Le visage rond et expressif, ses yeux marron teinté de malice, une bouche remplit de mots aiguisés et empoisonné, des lèvres minces et tentatrice, une silhouette fine et une musculature entretenue. Tout cela accompagné d'un goût certain pour le jeu et les défis.

Cependant il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi cela était à mettre en ligne de compte. John pensait que cela joué en la faveur du criminel et que cela lui permettait d'amadouer plus de personnes qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais il en doutait. Le physique d'une personne ne faisait pas tout.

Malheureusement, Moriarty savait aussi utiliser sa langue. Ses mots étaient aussi tranchants que doux. Et ce n'était sa rencontre avec lui en face à face à la piscine qui allait lui faire penser le contraire.

19h30 !

Il le sut car Madame Hudson vint le voir pour lui dire que son taxi l'attendait.

« Vous sortez à cette heure ? Fit-elle avec surprise en le voyant prendre son manteau.

\- Oui j'ai un rendez-vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne suis pas en danger. »

Sa logeuse le laissa partir non sans lui avoir lancé un regard septique.

Généralement ses rendez-vous se finissaient par une tentative de meurtres ou une tentative d'interview alléchante de la part de journalistes peu scrupuleux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il allait rencontrer son ennemi numéro un. Non vraiment pas !

25 min de trajet plongé dans le silence plus tard, il fut déposé au Nord du pont.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air fraie et resserra son manteau autour de lui. Un petit vent faisait voler les feuilles mortes. Et peu de personnes se baladaient en raison du froid qui s'installer de plus en plus.

Il commença à travers le pont d'un pas lent et régulier. Il vit rapidement au loin la silhouette de Moriarty qui était accoudé au rebord de l'édifice.

Il ne se pressa pas et arriva à sa hauteur en 2 min.

Personne ne dit rien sur le moment. Moriarty détaillait le paysage environnant et lui vint s'accouder au rebord du pont pour observer la petite circulation en cette heure.

3 min s'écoulèrent lentement quand le criminel se redressa.

« Est-ce que vous vous ennuyiez ? Commença-t-il avec entrain, un contraste avec son calme du début.

\- Plus maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Rien de particulier. Je veux que vous me distrayiez ! »

C'était un ordre. Il tourna sa tête vers son opposé et le détailla. Celui-ci aborder un sourire insolent et joueur. Ses muscles décontractés démontraient qu'il était serein. Il était calme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait vraiment de lui ? Que risquait-il s'il refusait de se plier à la volonté de son opposé ?

Sherlock savait bien que le criminel pouvait passer d'un côté à l'autre sans transition. Son ennui était parti autant brosser Moriarty dans le sens du poil. Et ça l'occupera.

« Il y a Battersea Park juste à côté. On peut aller voir le London Peace Pagoda. »

Le criminel observa le parc qu'ils pouvaient voir de leur position d'un œil curieux et celui-ci se mit en marche dans cette direction une fois qu'il approuva le choix.

5 min après ils passaient les portes du parc qui étaient encore ouvertes à cette heure.

Peu de personnes étaient présentes. C'était le calme plat.

Le vent faisait s'envoler les feuilles et bougeait les plantes. Les extrémités de son manteau tremblaient sous le phénomène météorologique.

Il devait faire aux alentours de 10° donc il remonta son col autour de son cou pour se protéger.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que le criminel, ayant organisé plus d'un assassinat, se comportait comme un gamin. Il tournait sur lui-même lentement comme le ferait un gamin pour tout voir de ses yeux curieux.

D'un coup celui-ci se remit en marche, ne regardant même pas par-dessus son épaule si son ennemi le suivait.

Il le suivit tout de même, histoire de savoir qu'elle était le fin mot de cette histoire.

Bien sûr que Moriarty ne l'avait pas fait venir juste pour qu'il lui propose de faire des visites. Il y avait quelque chose d'autres. Mais quoi ?

Pourquoi son ennemi numéro un lui donnerait-il rendez-vous en face à face, sans rien faire d'autre, alors qu'il pouvait organiser tout une série d'énigmes avec plus ou moins de sang versé pour l'emmener où il voulait ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Les dix minutes de marches qui fallut pour arriver devant petit temple bouddhiste lui parurent très longues. Seul le silence régnait en maître entre les deux ennemis mais les pensées et les réflexions fusaient dans son esprit bouillonnant. Mais le fait qu'il n'avait rien d'autres que des questions n'arrangeaient pas Sherlock. Il envisageait toutes les possibilités. Il avait au moins 6 plans pour sortir d'ici et 4 autres pour neutraliser Moriarty. Il avait 3 plans de secours si jamais ses premiers plans ne marchaient pas. Et il envisageait d'en avoir d'autres d'ici là.

Mais tout cela l'ennuyait car il n'avait rien d'autres en main que le rendez-vous en lui-même et le comportement suspect de l'autre personne.

Ils montèrent la volée de marches du temple sans se presser. Ils étaient seuls ici.

Il fit rapidement le tour du chef-d'œuvre. Il voyait bien que cela était de l'art délicat, que les œuvres faites en reliefs étaient magnifiques. Mais il aurait mieux apprécié ce temple s'il n'était pas accompagné d'une autre personne, un dangereux criminel en autre.

Autre personne qui ne se comportait pas comme il l'avait prévu au premier abord.

Jim prenait son temps. Il passait quelques minutes à admirer les œuvres en silence au clair des lampes du parc puis il passait à une autre. Quand il eut fini de faire son tour, il le rejoint, lui sourit et...

« Que penses-tu des mariages ? »

Cette question, inattendue, résonna dans son cerveau un long moment.

Il ne répondit pas de suite.

Il était bien trop surpris.

Une minute passa, l'un en face de l'autre encore sur les planches du temple, la Tamise coulant tout près d'eux, quand il put formuler sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais imaginé me marier. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Sa réponse semblait satisfaire le plus petit qui se détourna de lui pour se mettre en face du fleuve le plus connu d'Angleterre.

« Moi non plus. Enchaîna-t-il calmement. Pourtant, je savais que cette question allait mettre posé. J'ai toujours eu une excuse pour retarder ce moment. Et maintenant je n'en ai plus. »

Sherlock fit marcher ses méninges à pleins régimes. Pourquoi on lui poserait une telle question et qui ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu que son ennemi était en couple. Ni même qu'il avait eu des aventures en dehors de Molly Hooper, personne qui n'avait été qu'un appât, une personne sans importance pour lui. Et même si c'était le cas, il doutait qu'une femme, ou bien un homme, puisse s'être vanté d'être passé dans les bras du criminel avant que celui-ci ne lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux, histoire de lui rappeler qui était le patron.

Donc qui pouvait bien lui demander son avis sur le mariage ? De plus, aux vues de la tournure de la phrase, il était concerné. C'est lui qui allait être le marié.

Un parent ? C'était déjà plus envisageable. Mais pourquoi maintenant alors ? Et puis pourquoi cela le bouleverserait autant ? Cela ne devait pas être la première fois que ceux-ci posaient la question. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé aujourd'hui pour qu'il en soit tout retourné ?

Avait-il une copine ou un copain maintenant pour qu'éventuellement ses parents envisagent un mariage ? Ce serait étonnant. Personne n'avait attiré l'attention du criminel pour que celui-ci atterrisse dans ses bras.

Trop de possibilités. Trop de choses à prendre en compte pour que cela l'aide.

Cela ne faisait pas avancer le détective consultant dans son enquête.

« Pourquoi cette question tombe maintenant ? Demanda-t-il pour espérer en savoir plus, pour découvrir le secret du soir.

\- Ma _mère_ vient de mourir de maladie. Et je dois maintenant reprendre le flambeau car mon _père_ est trop mourant pour continuer. »

Le ton employé démontrait bien tout l'amour que Moriarty portait à ses géniteurs.

Sherlock eut un frisson incontrôlable face à ça. Il savait que sa personne amusait le criminel. Et cela était un fait dérangeant pour lui. Il avait déjà pensé se faire haïr de celui-ci pour qu'il arrête ses jeux, ses meurtres de personnes innocentes. Mais maintenant, il y repensait à deux fois. Jim avait l'air prêt à verser le sang de ses parents ce soir. Il se sentait un peu en danger sous les yeux flamboyant de colère du plus petit.

« Bien sûr que tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas envie de continuer l'œuvre de mes ancêtres. M'enchaîner à un mariage ne peut que faire sourire les autres. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces pratiques. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer. Mais hélas... Certaines personnes aimeraient me voir souffrir pour ce que j'ai fait et que je continue à faire. Mon nom est connu de tous. Et tout le monde se pose une même question : d'où je viens ? Et si mon secret n'a jamais été révélé c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Le détective vit clairement de la colère et de la haine dans les yeux marron de son ennemi. Jamais il n'avait pu faire émerger un tel sentiment lors de leur rencontre en face à face. De l'amusement, de la surprise, de la moquerie, oui. Jamais de la colère.

Cela lui retourna l'estomac.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité et en confiance face à un Jim Moriarty en colère. Pas du tout !

Il savait se défendre mais là... Il savait que la colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Mais il avait... Peur.

Un sentiment nouveau. Et il le ressentait partout dans son corps. Cela le faisait paniquer même s'il essayait de garder un visage neutre.

« L'argent fait tout. Reprit le criminel en se détournant une nouvelle fois de Sherlock, faisant calmer les émotions du détective consultant. Ils ont beaucoup dépensé pour que personne ne relève mes origines quand il est devenu clair que je voulais qu'on associe le nom Moriarty à la criminalité. De ce fait personne n'a fait le rapprochement entre Jim Moriarty et les sociétés d'immobilier _Jim's_. »

Oh ! Se dit Sherlock.

Cela faisait sens maintenant. De ce fait il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi le mariage.

« Les sociétés d'immobilier de luxe sont en train de faire faillite. Dit-il en se rapprochant inexplicablement de Jim. Puisque tu ne veux pas reprendre en charge l'entreprise familiale, un mariage pourrait donner la main à ton épouse. Épouse déjà riche ce qui plaît aux parents puisque cela les rassure quant aux motivations de la femme... Maintenant que les parents sont vieux, faibles. Ils ne peuvent plus courir après les contrats, les projets et l'argent. Surtout que la mère vient de mourir. Cela indique à tous que les têtes pensantes deviennent très faibles. On peut aller les cueillir pour prendre leur place. Il faut impérativement donner la main à quelqu'un de sûr. Et le fils n'est pas un homme sûr à contrario de sa futur épouse. »

Jim hocha la tête. Il avait l'air démuni et faible en cet instant.

Sherlock savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Un mariage ne pouvait pas rendre le criminel consultant comme ça. C'était un génie comme lui. Il devait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et généralement avec lui le sang coulait.

Alors pourquoi ne prévoyait-il pas quelque chose dans ce sens ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Moriarty se détourna de la Tamise et vint descendre les marches du temple bouddhiste rapidement.

Il fit un rapide tour sur lui-même et s'en alla dans une direction.

Sherlock le rattrapa rapidement. Côte à côte ils se présentèrent devant le Pier Point Cafe à 2min de marche et qui était encore ouvert alors qu'il était déjà 21h10.

Le serveur fit rapidement des cafés et leur servit les quelques pâtisseries restantes. Ils payèrent chacun leur part et ils posèrent le tout sur une table rattacher à la roulotte. Le plus grand observait attentivement les gestes de l'autre. C'était étonnant de voir son ennemi si perturbé.

Le café qui coula dans sa gorge le réchauffa instantanément. Il garda ses mains autour du gobelet tandis que Jim dégustait lentement un brownie aux chocolats.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant. Il s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère des lieux. Il voulait calmer ses émotions pour bien tout analyser.

Une fois fait il rouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le sourire timide de Moriarty. Il lui rendit et il commença à déguster son cookie.

Cela devait être tout nouveau pour Jim. Il ne devait pas souvent déverser ses problèmes dans une oreille attentive et compréhensible.

Sherlock était de plus surprit de sa propre audace. Il prenait un café avec son ennemi. Il le laissait l'abreuver de ses problèmes de famille. Il le laissait observer les lieux sous la lueur des lampadaires sans rien faire de plus. Il le laissait s'approcher de lui sans en être gêné.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il concerné par les problèmes de Jim ?

D'ailleurs quand était-il passé à Jim ? Quand était-il passé au tutoiement ?

« Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Dit Jim en lui prenant le bras pour le guider vers la sortie du parc une fois leur en-cas du soir avaler.

\- Sûrement voudrais-je oublié cette histoire. La laisser couler. Personne ne peut obliger quelqu'un à se marier avec une personne qui ne lui plaît pas.

\- Tu te trompes Sherlock ! »

La main froide du brun se serra autour de son bras en signe de colère.

Il connaissait les lois. Il savait que...

« Chantage ? »

Il fit du coin de l'œil le hochement de tête de Jim. Mais quel secret pouvait bien faire plier le grand criminel ?

Il avait organisé énormément d'assassinat, avait craqué les sites du gouvernement pour récolter des informations sensibles, avait fait tourner en bourrique les Policiers et Mycroft, son frère. Il était à la tête d'une organisation criminel Mondiale !

Que pouvait-il donc redouter ? En un claquement de doigt il pouvait faire tuer n'importe qui, pouvait faire tomber le gouvernement, pouvait réduire la réputation d'un homme politique.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout ! S'exclama le criminel une fois en dehors du parc. La réponse est si simple que tu ne la vois même pas. Mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? »

Il se sentit offensé de voir ses capacités mentales être piétinées comme ça. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé ? Il avait émis beaucoup d'hypothèses, il avait eu ses informations. Alors quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ?

Il avait déchiffré les paroles et gestes du brun. Il avait... Il n'avait pas observé ! Il avait regardé les gestes mais pas la personne !

« Oui ! Tu y es ! »

Cela ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était si... Simple !

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux marron étaient dilatés. Il porta sa main droite autour du cou de l'autre pour palper son pouls du pouce. Il était rapide.

Il observa ensuite le torse se soulever et s'abaisser dans une respiration assez rapide mais profonde.

« Sommes-nous écoutés ? Reprit-il doucement en comprenant la situation quand il assembla les pièces du puzzle.

\- Non. C'était trop dangereux. Mais ne te sens-tu pas observé ? »

Sniper !

Sa vie ne tenait qu'entre les doigts fin de Jim qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou. Un seul faux pas et se serait son dernier.

Il mourait et Jim serait sans doute grièvement blessé pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.

Le fils ne pourrait pas s'enfuir et détruire tout ce que ces ancêtres ont construit.

Le fils ne devait pas s'enfuir ! Ne devait pas se soustraire à la poigne de son père ! Il ne devait pas avoir un but dans la vie autre que de se marier ! Il ne devait plus avoir sa raison de vivre !

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? Souffla-t-il en ayant le cœur au bord des lèvres en comprenant pourquoi Jim était si en colère après son père.

\- Statistiquement parlant, Mycroft aurait seulement le droit à une minute de battement avant que les balles nous touchent. Le temps de confirmer l'exécution et de presser la détente.

\- Une minute ? C'est largement trop pour lui. »

Il avait toujours sa main gauche dans sa poche pour la protéger du froid. Les snipers n'avaient donc pas vu qu'il avait envoyé un message à son frère dès qu'il avait compris qu'il était le chantage.

La vibration de son téléphone au creux de sa main lui confirma que son frère avait lu ses mots. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il allait faire quelque chose.

Mais il prenait le pari.

Jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un d'autre égalant Jim. Jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait le faire vibrer comme il le faisait. Jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait remplacer Jim !

Que ressentait-il pour lui ? De l'amour ? Du désir ? De la grande curiosité morbide ?

Un peu de tout ?

John l'aurait frappé pour avoir pensé ça ! Madame Hudson aurait hurlé ! Lestrade et son équipe l'aurait insulté ! Mycroft aurait à peine levé un sourcil !

Il était en train de fricoter avec l'ennemi. Et il aimait ça ! Il aimait sentir son regard perçant sur lui. Il aimait voir ce petit sourire aux creux des lèvres suite à sa blague. Il aimait savoir qu'il était son centre d'intérêt. Il aimait jouer avec lui. Il aimait ses défis.

Il leva sa main gauche pour la mettre autour de la taille du plus jeune. Leur souffle se mélangèrent quand ils se rapprochèrent.

Leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson quand leurs nez se touchèrent.

La tension entre eux était à son maximum. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il savait ce qu'ils venaient de mettre en jeu.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent ! Sherlock et Jim étaient en train de voyager dans un autre univers. Ils étaient seuls au monde ! Ils étaient dans leur monde !

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

….

….

….

.

* * *

.

Si vous voulez vous arrêter là, alors je vous laisse imaginer la fin ! Mort ou pas mort ?

Si vous vous arrêtez là, alors je vous dis : **MERCI DE M'AVOIR LU ! Merci pour ceux qui vont mettre une review, ou pas ! Et à la prochaine !**

.

Vous voulez une **fin concrète** pour être rassuré ? Alors je vous invite à tourner la page !

.

Sinon, je vous dis à tous : **MERCI DE M'AVOIR LU !**

On se retrouvera dans une prochaine fic ou OS !

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	2. OS fin concrète

**OS - Ennui Mortel**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclaimer :** Le personnage ainsi que l'univers de base a été créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. L'univers repris ici a été créé par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Sherlock Holmes x Jim Moriarty

 **Rating :** T (interdit aux – de 13 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sherlock s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Heureusement pour lui quelqu'un lui donne rendez-vous, réveillant au passage sa curiosité. Il y va et va être confronté à une énigme particulièrement difficile.

.

* * *

.

 **SI VOUS ETES ICI C'EST QUE VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE CONNAITRE LA FIN DE CETTE OS**

Comme dit, j'ai voulu laisser libre cours à l'imagination des lecteurs en ne mettant pas la fin à la suite des derniers mots de la partie 1.

Mais si vous êtes là c'est pour avoir une **fin concrète** !

Alors bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **OS suite :**

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent ! Sherlock et Jim étaient en train de voyager dans un autre univers. Ils étaient seuls au monde ! Ils étaient dans leur monde !

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

….

….

….

….

….

….

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Jamais ils ne pourraient vivre leur amour comme le feraient toutes autres personnes. Ils sont bien trop différents des autres.

Sherlock savait que Jim continuerait à tuer pour se divertir et pour le divertir.

Jim savait que son Sherlock le traquerait encore et encore.

C'était eux ! C'était ce qu'ils étaient ! Et il faut vivre avec ! Il faut essayer.

« Fait en sorte que ce soit des méchants qui soient au bout de ton arme. Souffla Sherlock en entendant au loin une voiture arrivait en trombe.

\- J'y penserais. Continue à t'ennuyer pour que je puisse te divertir. J'ai une autre énigme pour toi qui arrivera dans peu de temps. Je pense que tu seras content. Tu vas rencontrer ton beau-père ! »

Il pouffa et le laissa partir dans la nuit.

Mycroft sortit doucement de la voiture qui vint à ses côtés peu de temps après.

Il ne dit rien. Son frère non plus.

Pas besoins.

Il hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce qu'il venait de se passer amorcerait un grand changement au sein du monde.

Quel impact cela allait-il avoir ? Il pouvait très bien le dire. Mais il avait autre chose en tête.

Maintenant il n'allait plus vraiment s'ennuyer. Un criminel brun allait venir hanter ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il ne penserait pas à ses énigmes.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

.

 **MERCI DE M'AVOIR LU !**

MERCI pour ceux qui vont mettre une review ou pas !

On se retrouvera dans une autre fic ou OS !

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
